1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrellas, and more particularly to an umbrella with multiple canopy and frame which is windproof and capable of ventilating by the provision of vent hole.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, umbrella is carried by people to protect against rain and sun. Also, umbrella is foldable for ease of storage and carrying.
Typically, canopy of umbrella is a single layer of thick opaque cloth. As such, the capability of letting air through is poor of such umbrella. Thus, umbrella user may have a muggy unpleasant feeling when holds such umbrella walking under hot sun. This condition is worse when a person sits under an umbrella in the beach. Further, a wind will catch an umbrella user unaware and exert a force against the inner surface of the canopy which will cause the canopy to invert from its normal operable position to an upwardly convex position.
An analysis of above drawbacks is detailed below.
1. As to the muggy unpleasant feeling when holding such umbrella under hot sun, the cause of this is that umbrella is formed as a blockage to the ventilation between the air above the umbrella and the air beneath the umbrella.
2. As to the inversion of umbrella in a windy day, the cause of this is that no provision of vents on the canopy to release pressure of the strong wind beneath umbrella.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel and improved windproof umbrella with multiple canopy and frame in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.